Meant to Live
by Nikichanx
Summary: Following the events after the destruction of Headquarters, Lavi and Allen are sent to search for more Accommodators to build the defense against the Earl. Eventually they run into Cross Marian whom introduces them to an Exorcist they've never met. Her mysterious past and personality intrigues Lavi. Will he be able to stay true to the law of the Bookman after meeting her? LaviXOC
1. Fate Pt I

**(A/N: This is PART I of the first Chapter to my remastered DGM Fanfiction. The following story takes place after the end of the Anime [Episode 103] It is my own spin on the events that occur after the destruction of Headquarters and features my own OC Eleni! I hope you all enjoy ^.^)**

* * *

**Meant to Live**

**Chapter One**

**Part I**

**"Fate"**

* * *

"I'm detecting the presence of Innocence just south of China."

A very round man with an unusually large grin on his face sat at the head of a long narrow table. He had on a large coat and top hat with his eyes hidden behind a pair of small spectacles. He folded his hands and leaned in, "We need to eliminate this source as soon as possible." he paused then spoke once more, "Anyone interested?"

Sitting along the table were a group of several more individuals with distinguished, darkened skin. Each of them had glowing bright amber eyes, bluish hair and a line of black, cross-like markings across each of their foreheads. One in particular shot up from her seat.

"I'll go!" she exclaimed. It was a young girl that looked to be in her early to mid-teens. Her punk 'lolita' style appeared to be the most noticeable feature. The round man raised his hand, "Now now Road, I feel as though you should still continue to rest." The grin on his face appeared to remain even while he spoke.

The girl pouted and sunk back in her seat. She crossed her arms, "No fair." she whined. The round man turned his gaze to another man slightly older than the girl. He was dressed in a tuxedo with a top hat that covered his beaming amber eyes. "I think Tyki-pet should do the honor."

Tyki lifted his head and the smoke of his cigarette filled the air. "Me?" he replied slightly off-guard. The round man peeked from behind his small spectacles, "That's right." He placed what appeared to be a single playing card on the table and slid it over to the younger man.

"Bring me back a souvenir, Tyki-pet."

* * *

Lavi leaned his head against the window, sighing in sheer boredom. The trip had already taken about a week's time and now he, along with his fellow Exorcist and good friend Allen Walker, were just several hours away from their destination. Beside the red-head sat a much older man known simply as 'Bookman'. He had a single patch of grey hair on his head and dark black circles around his eyes.

"Oi, Gramps." said Lavi more focused on the scenery that passed outside than the old geezer. "How much longer?"

Although Lavi was already sure of the answer to his own question, the awkward silence seemed to be getting harder to avoid. Allen seemed to be preoccupied with his own thoughts, most likely about the temporary 'stop' of the Millennium Earl's plans, while the old panda was just quiet and serious as always. Lavi blinked. He couldn't think to imagine about how a fifteen-year old boy could deal with half the stuff Allen went through.

It had been several months since the siege of Headquarters and the Exorcists encounter with the Level 4 Akuma. While Lenalee and the others remained at the European Branch cleaning up the mess, Lavi, Allen and Bookman were sent in search of other potential Accommodators to build up the defense against the Earl. For 'recordings sake', Lavi managed to convince Bookman to tag along with Allen for the time being.

Bookman shot Lavi a glare from the corner of his eye, "Stop being impatient!"

Allen chuckled from under his breath. "According to Komui, we should be just several hours away." he replied with a smile.

The carriage came to a sudden jolt. Lavi was sent flying into the empty seat beside Allen. "What was that?" asked Allen sitting up straight. Bookman turned to face the disoriented red-head, "Go check it out!" he snapped.

Lavi rubbed his head and nodded. Opening the door of the carriage he noticed they were now in a dense forest, with the trees as tall as the sky. He widened his eyes, "Oi, Gramps…Allen…"

Bookman and Allen poked their heads out of the carriage as well. A Finder appeared from the head of the carriage. "I think we've hit something." he said pointing at the broken wheel.

"Great…" moaned both Allen and Lavi beginning to sulk.

"I should be able to repair it." replied the Finder, "But it could take some time." He then disappeared back behind the front of the carriage.

Bookman turned to Lavi and Allen. "Looks like we're going to be here a while." stated the old man. "We're just going to have to wait it out. In the meantime, make sure everything's secure!"

Allen treaded over to the back of the carriage to take inventory of the bags. Lavi trailed behind with a frown, his arms loosely dangling at his sides. "Geez the old panda's as bitter as ever." he mumbled under his breath. As the red-head continued to babble to himself, Allen came to a sudden halt. Lavi paused and looked up at his friend in confusion. "Hey, what's up Allen?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Allen extended his arm out in front of Lavi. "Don't move." he breathed. A monocle resembling a cogwheel appeared in front of Allen's left eye as he quickly scanned the shadows. Lavi stepped beside him, "You see something man?" he said reaching for his miniature hammer.

Allen's eyes widened. "Get down!" he exclaimed pushing Lavi to the floor. A beam of purple light blasted from out of the shadows. Bookman and the Finder gasped as they spun around in shock. A tall creature with sharp jagged teeth emerged from between the trees. The color of it's armor was bright red. No doubt it was a Level 3 Akuma.

"What's a Level 3 doing out here?!" said Bookman to himself lowly. Allen clenched his teeth, "Crown Clown!" A white-hooded cowl appeared over Allen's shoulders. His left arm was now slender and black, clad in armor with razor sharp claws. Attached to the cowl was a masquerade-style mask. Lavi smirked and chanted, "Big Hammer, Little Hammer Grow, Grow!" As he recited the chant, the miniature hammer he previously held increased tremendously in size.

"Ready?" asked Allen eyeing his comrade. Lavi nodded as he turned to face the Akuma, readying himself for battle.

Lavi ran toward the creature and gave a full swing of the hammer. The Akuma sprung up high in the air, quickly dodging the attempted attack. Lavi smirked, "Why don't you hold still so I can get a quick hit?"

The Akuma let out a menacing laugh. "Foolish boy, you're no where near my level!" it mocked. "Lavi look out!" exclaimed Allen. Just before Lavi could blink, the Akuma appeared behind him.

"Clown Belt!" The cape of Allen's cowl released what appeared to be a web and tangled itself around Lavi's torso, pulling him away just before the Akuma could land a hit. Lavi hit the ground with an abrupt _CRASH_. "Thanks man." he said rubbing this bottom. Allen nodded and smiled, "Time to end this."

As he stood back up, Allen suddenly paused and sniffed the air. "Do you smell…beer?" he asked turning back to Lavi confused. Lavi looked around, inhaling the stale air that reeked of cheap alcohol. Just then something pierced the armor of the Level 3 so fast that Allen and Lavi were unable to identify it. The Akuma exploded and nothing but dust filled the air. Both boys blinked in utter shock.

"Oi, idiot apprentice."

Allen narrowed his eyes as a stern voice spoke from the shadows. Although the figure wasn't completely visible, within an instant he could easily identify just who the voice exactly belonged to. Allen shuddered immediately, "It can't be-"

A man with long, vibrant red hair took a final drag of his cigarette as he stepped out from the bushes. He wore wire-framed glasses as well as a 'Phantom of the Opera-esque' mask on one side of his face. His gruff expression quickly changed into a frown at the sight of Allen.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded the man. Allen appeared as if he was about to be sick. Lavi blinked, "General Cross?"

"N-Nice to..see you M-Master." cringed Allen faking a smile. General Cross tossed his cigarette onto the dirt floor and extinguished it with the back of his heel, ignoring the greeting of his former apprentice. Bookman stepped forward, "Has the Order sent you here as well?"

"What?!" laughed the General. "The Order has no idea I'm here!" A wry smile appeared across his face as he spoke once more, this time his voice as smooth as satin, "I was on my way into town when I ran into a _beautiful_ woman!"

Allen face-palmed as he let out a heavy sigh, "I should of known." he said shaking his head. Lavi leaned over to his friend,"This guy is no joke, eh?" whispered Lavi behind his hand.

Cross ignored the whispers of the two Exorcists and turned toward the bushes, "Oi, Eleni-chan!~" he chimed. Lavi and Allen exchanged looks, "Eleni-chan?" they repeated confused.

The bushes rustled as a slim girl of indeterminable age appeared behind Cross. A sly grin appeared across the general's face.

"Say hello, _Eleni_."


	2. Fate Pt II

**Meant to Live**

**Chapter One**

**Part II**

**"Fate"**

* * *

**- Several hours earlier..**

"I told ya' already, I was sittin' 'ere first!"

A rather large, muscular man slammed his fist on the table as he angrily shouted at another man across the way. The stench of cheap beer and alcohol circled around the low-lit tavern as people continued to drink merrily ignoring the current quarrel between the two men.

"I dunno' what yer' talkin' about!" argued the other man back, his rough looking face was capped with a bald head.

Looking over from the bar was a middle-aged man dressed in a white button down shirt and black bow-tie polishing an empty glass with his rag. His eyes were wide in response to the noisy spectacle occurring right before him. "Man, those two have been going at it all night." he said shaking his head in disbelief.

A waitress carrying an empty tray of beer bottles leaned against the wall beside him. She let out a heavy sigh, "They're driving all the customers away, that's for sure!" she whined in a high-pitched voice.

Sitting in the shadows toward the back of the tavern was a slim girl with strawberry pink hair. The soft curls fell loosely past her shoulders and her dark brown eyes were hidden behind tinted rose-colored glasses on her face. She sipped her drink slowly as she tried to ignore the clamor of the drunken individuals. Her shapely upper body was exposed by a black bikini top slightly covered by an unzipped black jacket trimmed with silver. Beside her floated a small, purple ball-like creature with four stubby legs and two feathered wings. It turned to face her as it beat it's wings rapidly. On the girl's back she carried what seemed to be two swords held by a red strap wrapped around her torso.

The girl stared intently at a small golden locket as she caressed it in her hand. Beside her, a black suitcase with the name "Eleni" engraved on the handle was placed in the empty chair. Directly in front of her sat General Cross with several beer bottles thrown around his feet. A wry smile appeared across his face as he spoke, his voice smooth as ever:

"My my, you're still as beautiful as ever." he paused and looked directly into her gaze, "Eleni."

Eleni crossed her legs as she sat in her seat, twitching her eyebrow in annoyance. The unwelcoming stare of the general had her in somewhat of an awkward position, yet she remained in silence.

Cross leaned his head against his hand, smiling dreamily at the pink-haired girl. "What are you going to do with that lovely figure of yours?" he asked flirtatiously. Eleni looked away, frowning slightly. "What are you doing here, General." she replied quickly changing the subject.

Cross fell silent for a moment then let out a hearty laugh, "Now, now! Please, call me Marian!" he exclaimed with a wide grin. Eleni's face remained serious. Although she had previously met the General once before, the current reunion was beginning to feel like a waste of time.

The man lifted his index finger and the small golem positioned itself comfortably on it. Cross' lips curled upward into a mischievous smirk. "I was curious to know…" he began, "What are your plans as of this moment?"

Eleni blinked twice and rested her head against her hand. "Plans?" she repeated, eyeing him lazily. What was the point of this question? Was the General asking her on a date? The sudden question threw her slightly off guard. Normally Cross Marian was not one to be taken seriously, however much to her surprise, he stared at her with a somber look in his eyes.

"It's time to be thinking of the future, Eleni." continued the general. He reached into the inside pocket of his long coat and pulled out a sealed envelope. Cross placed it on the table as Eleni surveyed it suspiciously.

Eleni slowly tore the envelope open and unfolded the letter inside. Her eyes widened in shock as she scanned the small words:

_"Dearest Eleni,_

_I've written this letter in hopes that you will receive it on your 18th birthday. If my knowledge is correct, it has been four years since we've parted our ways and you officially joined the Asian Branch. I'm extremely pleased to hear that you've finally settled in. That being said, however, if you are in fact reading this letter it means that Chief Bak Chang has already requested you transfer to the Black Order Headquarters and continue your duties as an Exorcist there. My dear child, I know you're feelings regarding this sudden transfer are most likely bitter. Please know me and Chief Bak have discussed these circumstances once before and we both agree it is for the best. Preparations are already complete and Chief Komui is expecting you._

_One last thing before I conclude. I want you to know that Justen is proud of you. Please remember to always move forward and never dwell on the past. I look forward to seeing you improve as an Exorcist._

_Sincerely yours,_

_General Kevin Yeegar_

Eleni studied the neat handwriting. She reread the letter several more times, yet the words still continued to strike a cord in her each time. Cross stared at her intently. She then looked up at him, catching his gaze. Thoughts of her past began to flood her mind. Yeegar was her mentor, friend, and a man she looked to as a father. He was even the one who suggested she become an Exorcist.

"Why are you showing me this now." said Eleni narrowing her eyes.

"General Yeegar is dead." he replied sternly, "You can't run away from it forever."

Suddenly the doors of the tavern flew open as a shadowed figure appeared in the threshold. Drawing the attention of those in the bar, the figure stepped forward into the light to reveal a disheveled man with wavy blonde hair. The long strands of hair covered parts of his face, yet it was obvious his expression was completely blank. He slowly trudged his way between the two arguing men.

"Hey buddy, what do ya' think yer' doing?!" snapped the bald one.

"Yeah, don't get involved!" added the other. "You want a beatin' too?!"

The suspicious stranger stood motionless, completely unresponsive to the threats of the two men. Eleni drew her eyes away from Cross and toward the strange man. She studied his unusual mechanical motion as her eyes widened in fear. "Akuma." she breathed.

A devious grin appeared across the general's face as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "You better go, Eleni."

With that being said, Eleni quickly sprung up from her seat, "Get down!" she exclaimed grabbing hold of the two swords. Everyone looked up in shock as the strange man let out a menacing moan. His skin separated and a grotesque, large ball-like creature surfaced. Dozens of gun barrels protruded from all angles of it's sides. It's distorted face showed an expression of intense pain and sadness and in the center of it's forehead was a black star.

The two large men gazed up at the monster in awe as it pointed it's barrels directly at them. Eleni charged at the Akuma. Jumping into the air she chanted under her breath:

_"Innocence Activate."_

A gust of wind flew through the tavern as Eleni swung her two swords, launching what appeared to be several air slices at the Akuma. The creature severed in half and an small explosion filled the bar. Immediately the crowd began to whisper amongst each other, curious about the true identity of the mysterious girl. Eleni stood up straight, placing the swords back in the sling on her back.

Loud clapping echoed through the room as Eleni turned to see General Cross leaned up against the wall. "So!..Have you made your decision!?" he chimed as he brought another cigarette to his lips. His mood appeared to be suddenly lifted. Eleni nodded. "Alright Cross." she began, "You win, I'll go to Headquarters."

"Great!" said Cross with a wide grin. "Well I guess I'll have to accompany you!"

"W-What?" shouted Eleni stepping back.

Cross let out a hearty laugh as he stumbled over to her, "I can't let such a beautiful girl travel alone! What would General Yeegar think?!"

Eleni slowly backed away as the cheery man offered her a cigarette. "N-No, I don't smoke!" she exclaimed nervously. She then cleared her throat, "And I think I'll be able to manage on my own."

The general shrugged as he took another drag. "No use talking me out of it."

Eleni sighed heavily. Cross was truly persistent, so there was no use wasting her energy in trying to talk him out of it. The bartender approached Cross and Eleni cautiously. "Excuse me sir..." he said handing the general a piece of paper, "I'm afraid before you leave you'll have to pay your tab. As well as all the damage done just now."

Cross adjusted his glasses as he accepted the bill. He grabbed a pen from his jacket and began violently scribbling something down. "Just send it to my idiot apprentice." he replied handing the parchment back, "His address is on this slip."

Eleni adjusted the strap that held together the two swords on her back. She looked down and eyed the letter once more, "Damnit Geezer, why'd you have to leave me." she said beneath her breath. She shook her head and grasped the handle of her suitcase as she headed for the door with General Cross following merrily behind.

* * *

"Say hello, _Eleni_."

Eleni blinked twice as she stared at the three unusual Exorcists in front of her. Lavi quickly pushed Allen aside and stepped forward. He eagerly eyed the girl up and down with a dreamy look spread across his face. Allen raised an eyebrow, "L-Lavi?"

"S-S-Strike!" exclaimed the red-head throwing a 'thumbs-up" gesture. "She's _totally_ my type!"

"Gorgeous, ain't she?!" exclaimed General Cross throwing his arm around the girl's shoulder. Eleni twitched in annoyance as she looked away, trying to distance herself from the stench of alcohol that surrounded the General.

"She's an Exorcist." stated Bookman in shock. The finder looked over to the old man, "So, she's one of you guys?"

Bookman nodded slowly as Allen and Lavi continued to stare at her in awe. Cross let out a laugh as he whispered sensually into her ear, "Don't be shy Eleni, it's only my idiot apprentice and his baboon."

"W-Who's shy?" mumbled Eleni angrily under her breath. Allen smiled and stepped forward, "Nice to meet you, I'm Allen." He motioned over to Lavi and Bookman. "This is Lavi and Bookman. We're also Exorcists." he explained.

"I can see that." replied Eleni. She suspiciously eyed the unusual mark on his face. Bookman was the next to step forward, "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Alexander, pleasure to meet you miss." added the Finder stepping out from behind Bookman.

Lavi ran over to her, offering his hand, "And I'm Lavi!" he repeated flashing a grin. "I've never seen _you _around the Order!"

"Eleni's from the Asian Branch, filthy boy! And don't address her so informally" snapped Cross. Allen blinked, "Asian Branch? But I didn't see you when I stayed with Chief Bak and the others in China." he replied puzzled.

Eleni nodded. "I've been away on several missions in Russia."

Cross grinned mischievously as he waved his index finger. "Busy busy girl she is!" he paused, "That reminds me…" Cross shot a glare at Allen that sent a shiver up his former apprentice's spine. He walked over to Allen and grabbed him by the gruff of his neck, "Aren't you supposed to be looking for Accommodators of Innocence, idiot!?"

Allen squirmed about as he tried to escape the grasp of the maniacal general. Bookman narrowed his eyes, "Our carriage has been damaged." he explained. "We were trying to fix it when that Akuma showed it's face."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to fix it any time soon." said Alexander turning to Bookman. "We'll most likely have to set up camp."

"Well then, we'll join you!" exclaimed Cross cheerfully. Allen recoiled back behind Lavi, "Y-You will?…" he mumbled under his breath. Eleni raised her eyebrows. "_We?_" she repeated unimpressed.

"Sounds great!" beamed Lavi. Allen jumped up in a fury, "W-Wait, you can't be okay with this!?" he shouted at Lavi. Bookman nodded. "Then it's settled then."

Cross grabbed Eleni's shoulders and pushed her forward, "You heard the man! C'mon!" he cheered, "We can share Allen's sleeping bag!"

"W-What!?" exclaimed Allen.

"Eleni will sleep in the carriage." stated Bookman sternly. "The rest of us will set up out here."

"Aww!~" whined both Lavi and Cross as Allen let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Eleni folded her jacket and placed it beside her on the cushioned seat. She looked up and pouted, "I'll never get to Headquarters at this rate."

Suddenly rustling footsteps could be heard just outside the carriage. In a quick, quiet motion, Eleni reached for her swords then pressed her ear against the door, trying to get a better listen of the noise. She kicked the door open and jumped outside, immediately springing into a fighting stance. Within seconds, however, her face dropped into a look of disappointment. Frozen in his steps inches away was a traumatized Lavi.

"G-Geez!" exclaimed the red-head, "Tryin' to kill me or something toots?!"

"If you were asleep like everyone else you wouldn't have to worry about me killing you! And it's not _toots_, it's Eleni." she snapped in a hushed voice. Lavi's eyes widened as he eyed Eleni in her revealing bikini top. Eleni narrowed her eyes as she lifted her crossed swords around his neck, "What is it?"

"Nice outfit…" he replied smiling dreamily.

There was a slight pause. Eleni blinked and looked down. She had completely forgotten she was now without her jacket. She clenched her teeth as she placed both her swords in the sling on her back and turned back to the carriage.

"Go to bed."

"Sure thing." grinned Lavi, "Night toots!"

Eleni twitched her eyebrow in annoyance and slammed the door shut behind her. She fell onto the cushioned seat and positioned herself on her back. As she stared up at the ceiling of the small carriage, Eleni shook her head and ignored any unnecessary thoughts. Her eyes slowly drooped shut as she finally drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**(A/N: Well guys there it is! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review in the pretty box below vvv & let me know what you all think!) **


End file.
